1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a removable front spoiler for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable front spoiler for a vehicle having easily accessible attachments to the front fascia or front bumper shell of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Conventional spoilers on the front of a vehicle direct air flow so as to reduce the amount of air flowing underneath the vehicle. Such air flow direction generally reduces aerodynamic lift and drag. However, generally in a 4×4 vehicle, truck or other vehicle type the spoiler extends in a downward direction from the front bumper area, which can reduce the approach angle.